Unexpected Direction
by 2For1
Summary: 2 best friends land work experience at a recording studio. Little do they know they'll be working with famous boyband One Direction. A story of Love, Friendship and learning not to judge a book by its cover.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The alarm went off waking me up from my deep sleep. _Today's the day_I thought to myself as I picked up a pillow and threw it at my best friend who was asleep in the bed next to me.

She groaned and threw the pillow back at me. "Wake up Sam!" I shouted. This time she opened her eyes and slowly sat up in her bed. Then she gave me a huge grin, she had remembered what day it was. Before I could say anything to her there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called to the person knocking. The door opened and I my dad peered in.

"Everyone decent?" He whispered before opening the door fully.

"Yes." I whined. This was a daily routine for my Dad. Finally he opened the door completely and stood in the door way.

"Excited for today then girls?" He asked us with a grin.

"Yeah!" We both said in unison.

Today was mine and Samantha's first day of our 2 week work experience. It wasn't just any normal work experience though because we had both managed to score ourselves placements at Syco records. Music is our passion and we had both put so much into getting our dream placement that finding out that we both got in was just amazing!

Since then we had planned and planned for this day, sorting out everything from staying together for the 2 weeks to what we were going to wear on our first day, and now it was finally here.

"Well you better start getting ready, you only have an hour until we have to leave." My Dad told us. We both shot out of our beds in panic. My dad laughed at us as Sam scrambled for the bathroom and I started rummaging through my wardrobe.

"I'll put you some breakfast on shall I?" He asked.

"Yes please!" Sam called from the bathroom as I nodded at him with a smile.

50 minutes later we were sat in front of the TV eating our breakfast.

"Oooo One Direction!" Sam said sarcastically at the TV. I looked up from my food to see the 5 familiar faces fill the screen.

"So Niall tell us how the album is coming along?" Asked the interviewer. I was ready to predict his reply, they always answered the same.

"It's coming along great! I mean it's the most important thing to us at the moment, making something that our fans love and will hopefully be proud of." Replied the blonde haired boy with a smile.

"One word…" I said to Samantha "Overrated." She nodded in agreement then before either of us could say anything else my Dad came in and told us it was time to leave and with that we were off.

**SAMANTHAS POV.**

Having an overly excited woman talking really loud on a Monday morning isn't exactly what Caitlin and I had in mind when we found out that we'd be doing a 2 week placement at Syco records but I guess it was better than what our other friends were doing. I mean teaching 5 year olds how to play football or working in a greasy garage for 2 weeks doesn't sound like my idea of heaven.

I had high expectations for this place so I couldn't help but hope that it was going to be a little more than making tea and fetching lunch.

"You must be Samantha and Caitlin" Said the overly excited receptionist as we walked through the entrance of the building.

"Yes, I'm Samantha and this is Caitlin my best friend." I replied with a polite smile.

"Two best friends working in a recording studio together? I do hope I don't get any trouble!" She said with a laugh but some seriousness behind the comment.

"We will be no trouble whatsoever and that's a promise." Caitlin piped in.

All of a sudden the receptionist seemed reassured. Caitlin always did have a way of making everyone feel calm and collected.

"Well it's nice to meet you both, I'm Pam. Now let me tell you where you'll be working!" She said enthusiastically.

She then gave us directions to the main studio where we would be spending the majority of our work experience. As we got to the top of the second flight of stairs we could see the entrance to our left. What lay behind those double doors was one of the biggest record producers ever, excited didn't cover how I was feeling.

As best friends do we stood outside the door for a whole 5 minutes going through the whole 'you go first, no you go first, no you' ritual.

I eventually got round her and Caitlin led the way. She pushed open the doors and we stood inside a small room with a recording booth on one side and on the other side a load of buttons and a few chairs. In one of the chairs sat a scary but rather good looking man.

He sat there for a while with his headphones in as if we weren't even standing there.

Eventually he took them off and said "Girls it really didn't matter who came in first, I mean it's not like I was going to eat the first person who walked through the door" and with a wink he added "I'm Frankie Knight and I'll be your manager for the next 2 weeks, nice to meet you both, now what are your names?"

We introduced ourselves and he showed us around the studio. It was what we expected and more. He sat us in front of the booth for a while going through all the controls showing us what every single one did. After spending what seemed like forever going through every little detail Frankie finally announced that we were done.

"Now before I allow you to have a lunch break I have some people I need to introduce you to." Said Frankie.

"Who?" Asked Caitlin taking the words right out of my mouth.

"For the next 2 weeks we have some very important people coming in to record their album…" We waited for him to finish.

"One Direction. You will be completely dedicated to helping them whether it be doing something as little as getting them a drink or something as big as helping them write a song."

We looked at him dumbfounded. He looked back at us as if we were lacking the enthusiasm he expected.

"I expected a little more excitement." He said with a slight laugh. Then it was like a light came on in his head as he added "Wait, you girls aren't exactly fans are you?" his laugh was prominent this time.

"Not exactly…" I replied with an awkward smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**When we first posted this story we really didn't expect a response at all so thank you to everyone who has read it so far. We hope you are enjoying it and we promise to try and upload frequently but anyone who is in there last year of secondary school will know that it's bordering the exam period so we have a lot of revision to do! We will make sure we post longer chapters though to make up for the lack of updates. Thanks again :)**

**Chapter 2**

**SAMANTHAS POV.**

"Well this should be a fun two weeks for you then!" Frankie said with a slight chuckle.

Finding out we'd be working with One Direction was the last thing I expected to hear but part of me couldn't help but think that wouldn't be so bad. Before either of us had a chance to respond to Frankie's statement Pam popped her head round the door and announced that the band had arrived.

"Send them in and make it clear that I'm not happy about their lateness." Frankie said to her with frosty tone. He turned to the two of us and added "Watch and learn ladies! No one is ever late for Frankie Knight." With a smirk that transformed into a scowl as the door began to open again.

Caitlin and I stood back in the corner of the studio as the 5 boys stumbled into the room. Two of them were fighting like 5 year olds as the other 3 stood there watching them like it was the norm.

"Anyone would think they're still in primary school." Caitlin whispered into my ear as if she had just read my mind. I nodded in agreement.

"First things first , never and I repeat never will you be late to my studio again. Remember it's as much for your benefit as it is mine." Said Frankie sternly as he stared directly at the boys. One thing I had learnt about Frankie was that he was a fun manager but if you put one foot wrong then he will make sure you know about it.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Frankie.

"Sorry Sir, my little friend Niall here had to go tinkle. Didn't you boy?" Piped up the brown haired boy in the striped T-shirt whilst ruffling his friends bleach blond hair.

I couldn't help but laugh. "That was a good one." I mumbled to myself. Caitlin heard me and hit me in my side. I immediately shut my mouth and looked down at the floor. It was too late though as all 5 of the boys were already staring in our direction. My eyes fell on the Curly haired boy who's eye brows were raised at us.

"Well who are these lovely ladies?" he asked as he strolled towards us.

"They are here on work experience for the 2 weeks you will be recording. Be grateful because they are completely dedicated to helping you and no one else." Frankie replied.

The boy nodded at Frankies reply as a cheeky smile spread across his face.

"Caitlin." My best friend stepped forward to introduce herself, putting her hand out for him to shake. Instead he took it and placed a light kiss on the back of it. "Very smooth." She said and in typical Caitlin fashion her words were laced with sarcasm.

I stepped forward next to Caitlin. "And I'm Samantha." I said crossing my arms to let him know he wasn't going to get away with doing the same to me.

"Ahh a challenge! Just what I like." He said with a cheeky grin and a wink in my direction.

"Harry, stop trying to flirt with girls you've only just met." Said a deep, smooth voice from across the room. Slowly Caitlin and I peered around Harry to see who the owner of the voice was.

**CAITLINS POV.**

I peered around the boy I now knew as Harry only to gain eye contact with a tall and very handsome boy. That is something I had noticed about all 5 of the boys, they were rather good looking.

"I'm Liam." He said as he awkwardly pulled his eyes away from mine. "This is Zayn…" He said gesturing to an olived skinned boy with dark hair, he gave us a smile. "Louis." He added pointing to the boy who I had been play fighting with Harry earlier. He sent a huge grin our way, he seemed like he could be fun. "and as you know that's Niall." He finished as Niall waved at us. I smiled back and began to walk closer to them.

"Well it's nice to meet you." I said mainly to Liam.

"Likewise." He replied with a cute smile.

After the introductions were over Frankie had left to go to meeting whilst we had our lunch. My dad had made us both a packed lunch like it was our first day at school so Samantha and I decided to just eat in the lunch room.

"So what do you think of them?" She asked me as we ate our lunch. I looked around the room as I thought about my reply. It was filled with 2 red sofas and a black coffee table, it all looked very expensive so I did my best not to leave any crumbs behind.

"They're nicer than I expected but I don't know. I'm not making any fixed opinions yet. I mean we've known them for 5 minutes." I replied stuffing the last of my sandwich in my mouth.

"Gosh you're too kind sometimes! We both know you're thinking Harry's a flirt and as for Liam, well…" She was right I did think he was a flirt but I didn't want to be the first to say it.

"Yeah he definitely is!" I said with a faint laugh. "And what about Liam?" I asked confused.

"I'm just saying I saw the eyes contact…" She said raising her eye brows. Typical Sam already trying to set me up with someone.

"Sam don't even go there! I don't even know him plus he probably has a girlfriend." I replied.

"But the question is, how would you feel if he did have a girlfriend?" She asked with a smirk. Before I could reply someone else did.

"If who had a girlfriend?" I turned around to see Harry standing behind me with a cheeky grin plastered across his face. Neither of us replied.

"Fine don't tell me but I will find out!" It sounded more like a promise than a threat. Then he added "Anyway, Frankie said you're working for us for the next two weeks right?"

"Not exactly…" I replied slowly.

"But you have to do what we ask right?" He asked us, the grin spreading across his face once again.

"Just get to the point." Sam butted in.

He listened to her and replied "Can you go get us some Starbucks?"

"Are you being serious?" I asked as I got up to put my rubbish in the bin.

"Yeah!" He said too enthusiastically for my liking. Our first proper job and it was to get 5 boys Starbucks. _Great _I thought to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's taken ages for us to update but hopefully it was worth the wait! Also we just want to say we really appreciate all your responses so thank you all so much! We love reading your feedback so keep it coming :)**

**Chapter 3**

**CAITLINS POV**

Finding the nearest Starbucks wasn't hard but carrying 5 drinks and a hell of a lot of cakes was proving to be difficult and annoying. I could tell Samantha was annoyed at the boys for asking us to get them coffee and I wasn't too chuffed about it either but we had no choice so I decided to just get on with it.

"I can't believe they had the cheek to make us do this." Samantha growled under her breath as she pushed the door of the studio open with her back. We were in hearing distance of the boys before I could reply. All 5 of them were sitting in chairs around the sound board. I cleared my throat.

"Your drinks are over here." I said as Sam and I placed the food and drink on a small table in the corner of the room.

"What you're not going to serve them to us?" Harry replied with a smirk. I heard Sam take in a deep breath beside me before stepping forward heading towards the boys. I placed my hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"We'll be going." I said guiding Sam towards the door.

"Wait, why don't you stay? I'm sure we could spare a cake or two?" I turned to see Liam smiling at us.

"No, thank you." Sam replied quickly. I turned to face her.

"He's trying to be nice!" I whispered only loud enough for us to hear. She let out a faint laugh.

"Oh you'd definitely be upset if he had a girlfriend." She whispered back referring to our conversation we had at lunch. I could feel my cheeks begin to turn red.

"I knew it!" She said loud enough for the boys to hear this time.

"Knew what? Do tell…" Louis butted in cheekily.

"Nothing!" I said too quickly "Thanks for the offer but we're not hungry." I added.

"You can still stay? Maybe it would give Harry the chance to prove he's not a complete wind up." Harry shot Liam a glare.

"I am not a wind up!" He said.

"Yes you are…" Sam replied "And a flirt." She added. Sometimes I hated how much confidence my best friend had, she just told people straight and didn't care. Sometimes it would get us in trouble but most of the time I just wished I had that trait too.

"Oh you know you love it." He said with a wink as he walked towards us picking his drink up off the table.

"See there you go again!" Sam said crossing her arms as if to say 'I told you so'

**SAMANTHAS POV **

It was all so aggravating! His cockiness, his arrogance and his 'Mr know it all' attitude but then as soon as that smile was flashed and those dimples caved in for some reason I couldn't bear a grudge.

'So what do you say girls, Gonna stay?' Piped up Niall in that cute Irish accent of his. My best friend and I shared a brief glance then Caitlin turned from me and looked towards the boys.

'Sure. I mean what else is there to do here, right?' She shrugged and strolled over to where they were sitting. As I followed her I noticed there weren't enough seats for us.

"Oh you can take my seat." Said Liam smiling as he stood up and offered Caitlin his chair. Her cheeks flushed a light pink as she thanked him and sat down. Then I stood there and waited hoping one of the boys would do the same for me.

"Oh Samantha you don't have a seat do you?" Harry said with a grin. _Finally_ I thought to myself. I shook my head.

"Ah sucks for you! I heard the floors quite comfy though." I shot him a dirty look and began to sit down next to Caitlin's chair.

"You can have my seat, I'll stand." I looked up at Zayn who was signalling for me to take his chair. It was the first time I had properly noticed him. I paused for a second to take in his deep brown eyes.

"Thank you." I said giving him a smile as I stood up and sat in his chair.

After we had finally all sat down Louis suggested we play 21 dares.

"I don't do dares." Caitlin told him.

"Yeah I'm not a huge fan of them either." Zayn agreed.

"Why don't we play 21 truths then?" I suggested. I knew as soon as Louis suggested dares that Caitlin wouldn't play but I figured changing it to truths would make for an interesting game.

"Sure. Liam start and then we'll just go round the circle." Louis replied.

"Err okay. Caitlin what's your favourite animal?" Liam said looking at Caitlin.

"Come on Li that's a rubbish question! I'll go first…" Harry piped up before Caitlin could answer.

"Samantha…" My head shot towards Harry. Of course he had to pick on me!

"Yeah?" I replied blandly.

"How old were you when you had your first boyfriend?" He continued. This was an easy question for me.

"Three." I heard Niall let out a chuckle at my answer. I smiled knowing there was no way Harry could get a juicy story out of me now.

"Do explain, please!" Louis said with a shocked look on his face. I laughed.

"I was in nursery and I had a crush on this boy so I made him my boyfriend. Don't worry guys it was all rated 'U'!" I figured we had given up on the going in a circle thing so I decided to go next "My turn…"

After finding out that Harry's favourite thing to wear was nothing, Liam had a weird phobia of spoons and that Niall has an undying love for food we decided to bring the game to an end.

"Wait wait! I have another question…" Liam stated. We all waited for him to ask it. "Caitlin, how old were you when you had your first kiss?" I looked straight at Caitlin to see her looking back at me with nervous eyes.

"Errm well I…Do you know what I'm just gonna say it. I've never been kissed!" she said quickly. Caitlin was the master of hiding her feelings but unlike everyone else I could see right through her act. She was completely embarrassed and I was annoyed at Liam for ever asking her that question.

"Wait are you serious?" Harry asked and to my surprise he actually sounded like he wasn't about to wind her up about it.

"Yeah. I mean I guess no boy has ever wanted to kiss me." She chuckled nervously.

"You must be kiddin'? They definitely have. They just haven't had the balls!" Niall squeezed Caitlin's shoulder lightly as if to tell her she didn't need to be embarrassed and the other others boys all nodded in agreement.

I was starting to think I had judged them too quickly. I never would've expected them to be so nice to Caitlin about it all in fact I was sure they were going to embarrass her even more than she was but they didn't.

Out of nowhere Harry got up off his chair, walked over to Caitlin and bent down until his face was level with hers.

"Well if no other boy is going to give you your first kiss then I'll have to." He said as he began to lean in towards her. A strange feeling came over me, it was jealousy. Why was I jealous? I mean the kiss didn't mean anything and even if it did I didn't like Harry so why did it matter?

Caitlin looked at him as if he was crazy and turned her head to the side so his lips hit her cheek.

"You've been working with them for a few hours and your already trying it on with them Harry?" I turned my head towards the door to see Frankie standing there with his arms crossed. I didn't have to look at the others to know they were cringing just as much as I was.

"Give it up son. If she rejects you like that she's clearly not interested." Frankie added. I smile crossed my lips as I heard Niall begin to chuckle behind me. "Anyway I've come to apologise for taking so long in my meeting and to let the girls know they are free to go home."

"Thank you Frankie." Caitlin said politely as she got up from her chair and picked our bags up from where we had left them earlier. I followed her lead and grabbed our coats off the pegs by the door.

"Bye girls!" the boys all said in unison. _How boyband of them_ I thought to myself as we left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**We just want to say another big thank you to everyone who has been reading the story and to everyone who has left a review, we really love reading them!**

**Chapter 4**

**CAITLINS POV**

As we walked into the studio for our second day of work my heart began to pound. Needless to say yesterday has been interesting but it had also been pretty amazing too. I had never expected the day to turn out how it did. I wasn't the biggest One Direction fan, but when one of the most famous teenagers in the world tries to kiss you I think you're allowed to be a little bit chuffed. Now as we were stepping into a new day I was nervous about what it would bring.

"Morning ladies!" Frankie waved to us from where he was sitting reading a newspaper.

"Good morning to you too Frankie." Samantha beamed. We hung our coats and bags up and began to make our way over to him.

"So as we all know, you had a pretty good day yesterday." He said with a knowing grin. I felt my cheek burning up. "and you'll be sad to know the boys are running a little late again so until they arrive I just want you to get a feel for the equipment. Have a mess around in the booth, maybe try and edit something? You're free to do whatever you want just don't break anything." He finished.

"That's a lot of trust you're putting in us Mr. Knight." I said worryingly. I knew I wasn't going to break anything but I wasn't so sure I could say the same for my best friend.

"Not at all. Just remember if you break it then you pay for it." He said with a wink, knowing that the threat alone was enough to make sure we were careful with everything. I looked over to Sam and the amount of excitement in her eyes made me laugh. "I'll be in my office doing some work until the boys arrive. Have fun girls and remember I'm trusting you!" Frankie added before leaving the studio.

"This is going to be so cool!" Samantha screeched as soon as the door shut behind our boss. I laughed.

"Okay Sam calm down! The more excited you are the more likely you are to break something." I reminded her. She glared at my comment but I could tell she knew I was right.

"Cait you have to sing! We have to record you singing!" The glare dropped from her eyes and the excitement crept back in as she pushed me towards the booth. No way was I going to sing! I mean I enjoy singing and all but only if it's in the shower where the sound of running water stops everyone else from hearing. Samantha was the only person who I had ever openly sung to, so for all I know she could just be lying when she says she thinks I'm good.

"Nope. No way Sam." I said crossing my arms as I faced her.

"Yes way, Caitlin! It's only me here and we'll make sure we delete anything we record before the boys come. Please Caitlin it's just a bit of fun." She said, flashing me her big puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose it would be a laugh." I said caving in. My only fear was someone hearing me but seeing as Sam was the only one around, I decided to give it a go.

As I walked into the recording booth and walked toward the microphone I realised how amazing all this really was. I was never going to get the chance to do this again so I decided to make the most of it.

"Can you hear me?" Sam's voice boomed through the headphones as I put them on.

"Turn the volume down, you nearly burst my ear drum!" I said rubbing ears to get my hearing back.

"Sorry!" She whispered this time. "Right I think I've got it all sorted so when you're ready just go for it." She said fiddling with the buttons on the soundboard in front of her. As she did, I began to think of what to sing then I thought of the perfect song. Sam looked up at me through the window "What are you smirking at?" She asked.

"Just you wait!" I answered. "_You're insecure, don't know what for. You're turning heads as you walk through the door…" _ Samantha laughed on the other side of the glass as I began to mimic the boys. I carried on imitating Harry flicking his hair and the boys cheesy dance moves.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know oh oh you don't know you're…"_

"Nice voice you got there Caitlin. Almost as good as ours!" My heart dropped as the deep voice filled my ears.

I looked up to see the five boys staring at me, all with smirks on their faces. Harry waved to me sarcastically, it had obviously been him on the mic. I saw Samantha hit him and say something I couldn't make out before she turned to me and mimed "Sorry.". I shook my head to let her know it didn't matter even though we both knew it did.

"No but really minus all the strange dance moves and hair flicking, you're pretty talented." Harry added.

"The moves were yours not mine." I replied defensively. Then I felt a bit guilty for being rude so I added "But thanks." I took my headphones off and began to slowly walk out of the booth and into the studio where everyone was standing.

**SAMANTHAS POV**

Right then as I watched Caitlin's face as she walked out of the booth, I knew she was not happy at all. No matter how calmly she had handled the situation, I was pretty sure she was dying inside.

"So how do you feel about replacing Harry?" Liam asked Caitlin, as he placed his hand affectionately around her shoulder. Simultaneously, Harry shot Liam a sarcastic glare. The rest of us laughed and I could tell as Caitlin's lips formed a smile that her mood had been lifted. I couldn't help but think that maybe being friends with One Direction would be quite nice. They were certainly caring, at least some of them were.

Before we could stop laughing the studio door swung open and we all fell silent as Frankie appeared in the door way.

"Harry are you really gonna stand for that?" Frankie said signalling towards Liam's arms that were draped over Caitlin's shoulders. A look of confusion washed over Harrys face. "He's stealing your bird!" Frankie explained with a laugh.

Liam slipped his arm off of Caitlin's shoulders as his face flushed pink with embarrassment. Harry just laughed and said "No, no Frankie you've got the wrong end of the stick! I don't like Caitlin…" mid-sentence he looked over to me and we caught eye contact. "I really like…" During that brief pause I had the weirdest sensation in the pit of my stomach as I imagined my name being the next word out of his mouth. Then with a wink he turned away from me, looked at Louis and finished his sentence with "My little Louis!"

I couldn't help but feel like I had just been played, and by none other than Harry Styles. There was no way he was getting away with that.


End file.
